Same Old World, New Naruto
by KrazeyCat
Summary: Four years old Naruto leaves the village after being attacked. Eight years later he's back with a mother, brother, sister, and a new look at life. Pairings are Naruto x ?. OC x Female Haku.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.  
**

Naruto at the age of 4 leaves the village after being attacked. Now eight years later he returns with a mother, brother, sister, and a whole new outlook.

Main Pairings: Naruto x ? To be decided by poll. OC x Female Haku.

Note: Too all fans of A New Age In Naruto. Part of my family moved in the last little while and took the computer with the story on it with them. I should be able to get the files back in a few days.

"Normal Talk"

"_Thinking"_

"**Angry, Shouting" **

"_**Bijuu Speaking"**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolog.

As darkness falls a group of five people slowly approach to Leaf Village.

The first is a women with blond hair tied into two ponytails wearing a green vest. Next is another woman with shorts dark hair wearing normal kimono and is carrying a pig in her arms.

Third is a young man that looks to be around sixteen years old with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and light skin wearing a black and red ninja shirt black ninja pants and a black cloak with a yellow lighting bolt design.

Walking next to him is a girl just about his age with long dark hair, brown eyes, and light skin wearing a black and light blue shirt with black pants and a black cloak with a blue icicle design.

Last is a young boy about 12 years old with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black and orange ninja shirt with black pants and has a while cloak with an orange spiral design on it.

"So that's the leaf village, doesn't look all that great from here" the black haired boy says.

"Just because you have never been here doesn't mean that the village is not a great place young man" the women with dark hair answers.

"Yeah I know mom but still it can't be all that great I mean they did chase away a four year old kid" the boy says.

"I know Ken but still I want you to act nice and not get into any trouble" the women answers getting a giggle from the girl.

"Oh come on I mean I can handle my mom but not you too Haku-Chan" Ken says.

"Oh you know I was just playing with you baby" Haku answers.

"Yeah I know Angel" Ken says getting another giggle from Haku.

"I would tend to agree with your son Shizune the village did chase away and attack my adopted son" the blond woman says.

"Now Lady Tsunade as long as we are coming back to the village we might as well try and make the best of it" Shizune says.

"Well if Naruto didn't want to see the Hokage and become a ninja I would never have agreed to come back in the first place" Tsunade says.

"Mom I know how you feel but I really want to see the old man again and besides most of the clans were nice enough it was the villagers that always attacked me" Naruto says.

"Ok but the first villager that tries anything won't know what hit them" Tsunade says.

"Naruto besides the Hokage was there anyone else that was nice at all" Ken asks.

"Well there was the owner of the ramen stand and his daughter they were always nice to me" Naruto answers.

"Wow I still can't believe you call the Hokage old man" Haku adds.

"Why shouldn't I he is an old man after all" Naruto says getting a laugh out of everyone.

"So out of the clans were they any that were nice or did they all just ignore you" Tsunade asks.

"Well they all just ignored me except for two. One of the clans all had blond hair like mine and the other clan had strange markings on their cheeks" Naruto says.

"Well the only clan who has members with blond hair that I know of are the Yamanaka's. they didn't have a child when I left but that might have changed" Tsunade says.

"There was this blond girl along with the older person" Naruto says.

"Well I guess Inoichi must have had a child. As for the clan with the markings they would have to be the Inuzuka's" Tsunade says.

"Well I guess we know who to trust when we get to this old village" Ken says earning him a bonk on the head from his mother.

"Well I guess we will find out how the village will react in a few minutes" Tsunade says.

* * *

That's the end of the First Chapter and Prolog. I would love to find out what you think about the storyline. Reviews are all welcome.

**The Poll for who will be with Naruto will be on my profile.**

**The choices are**

**Ino**

**Yugito will be 13 if she wins the poll.**

**Shion**

**Temari**

Poll will run though Chapter 3.

Next Chapter will be Returns and Memories.


	2. Returns and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.  
**

Naruto at the age of 4 leaves the village after being attacked. Now eight years later he returns with a mother, brother, sister, and a whole new outlook.

Main Pairings: Naruto x ? To be decided by poll. OC x Female Haku.

Note: Too all fans of A New Age In Naruto. I just got the story files back so I should be able to get the next chapter finished sometime soon.

"Normal Talk"

"_Thinking"_

"**Angry, Shouting" **

"_**Bijuu Speaking"**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change

_Summery of Last Chapter. _

We meet Naruto and the others on the road to the leaf village. We get a brief overview about how they are feeling and why they are returning to the leaf village.

* * *

Chapter 2: Returns and Memories

Two Chuunin Kotetsu and Izumo standing guard at the main gate of the village look up as they see five people walking towards the gate. As the group reaches the gate Izumo spots Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade you finally returned to the village" Kotetsu says.

"Yes after all these years I am finally back in the leaf village" Tsunade says.

"I recognize you and Shizune but who are the three younger kids with you" Izumo says.

"Well the kid with the black hair is Ken Syuan Shizune's son. And the girl with the dark brown hair standing next to him is his girlfriend Haku" Tsunade says as Ken and Haku both wave.

"Its nice to meet both of you and who is the last kid with you" Kotetsu says.

"This is my adopted son Naruto" Tsunade says.

"Wait Naruto I remember him he disappeared from the village around eight years ago, the Hokage was really upset when it happened I always wondered what happened to him" Izumo says.

"You don't have a problem with him?" Tsunade asks.

"Oh no we have never seen him as that at all" they both answer.

"Well that's good we are headed off to see the Hokage now" Tsunade says.

"Ok then I'm sure he will be really glad to see all of you back in the village" Kotetsu says as the group walks past and into the village.

"Well that went better then it might have" Shizune says.

"We aren't to the tower yet, until we get to the Hokage something could still happen" Tsunade says.

Sure enough about half way to the tower our group runs into a small group of villages.

"Hey look it's the Demon kid lets get him" one villager says.

Seconds later a cold blade of metal is pressed to his neck and Ken says "You will do no such thing this is my brother and anyone who tries to hurt him will also have to go though me"

"Me too" Haku adds walking up beside Ken.

"But the thing has to die before it gets out" the villager says.

"You should know if he is hurt at all by any villager of this village there will no place you can hind that I won't find you. That is if his mother doesn't get to you first" Ken says pointing at Tsunade.

Before anything else can happen the Third Hokage appears along with a group of Anbu.

"That's enough Tsunade it's nice to see you again why don't we talk back in my office. Anbu take this man to Ibiki for breaking my law" the Third says.

"But Lord Hokage the De…." The village starts before being cut off by the Third.

"You are already in enough trouble I wouldn't say anything else"

As the Anbu lead the villager away Tsunade says "Well Sensei I can't say that much has changed in the last eight years since I found Naruto"

"Lets wait until be are in my office before we go into any more detail about what has happened in the last eight years" the Third says.

"Ok but if a villager hurts Naruto in any way there will be hell to pay" Tsunade warns.

"Fair enough" the Third replies.

-v-

About ten minutes later we find the Third along with Tsunade, Shizune, Ken, Haku, and Naruto all seated in the Hokage's Office.

"Ok now that we are safe for people ease dropping I want to know what happened eight years ago and why Naruto left the village" the Third says.

"It would be better if we heard it from Naruto he was the one who had it happen to him" Tsunade says.

"Ok well Naruto what happened back then to make you want to leave the village" the Third asks.

"Ok well I'm going to warn you its not a happy memory and I think you have a beef to pick with the Anbu with the dog mask who was watching me that day" Naruto says.

**Flashback Start.** **Eight Years ago Leaf Village. Naruto's Age Four.**

"_Die Demon" _

"_Kill the Brat"_

"_Death to Kyuubi"_

_The group of villagers chasing Naruto shouted._

"_Why me! I don't even know this Kyuubi person so why do they always attack me and where is that Anbu the old man had watching out for me" Naruto thinks as he runs_ _already bleeding for cuts._

"_**Listen to me I can help you escape but we have to work fast if the villagers get their hands on you I might not even be able to help you" **__a voice says__making Naruto look around for who said it. _

"_**Don't look around I'm in your head I'm going to move us to somewhere safe you might feel a bit disoriented for a second afterwards"**__ the voice says right afterwards Naruto feels something pull at him and blacks out._

_Naruto wakes out in front of a set of bars with a strange piece of paper in the middle with a symbol on it._

"_Man what was weird I wonder where I am" Naruto thinks._

"_**Good your awake now we can talk, and by the way we are currently inside of your mind" **__a voice says._

"_There's that voice from before. Who are you? And what do you mean were inside of my mind" Naruto says._

"_**I am known by many names but the one you might be most familiar with is the Kyuubi" **__the voice says._

"_So you're the one they all hate!! Then why do they always attack me if you are here" Naruto asks._

"_**That's really simple we are inside of your mind right now that means that I am here and thus a part of you" **__the voice says coming from inside of the bars._

"_A part of me that can't be why would I have something inside of me that everyone hates. Naruto says._

"_**That's easy it's because your own father sealed me into you right after you were born" **__the voice replies. _

"_Wait my father do you know who he was and who my mother was and where they are" Naruto asks._

"_**I'm afraid they both are dead your father to seal me into you had to give up his own life, and your mother died right after giving birth to you" **__the voice replies sadly._

"_So I'm alone and hated by the whole village" Naruto says._

"_**That's not true you have the Hokage and you have the owner of that food stand and his daughter" **__the voice says._

"_Your right so why does the village hate you so much I mean what did you do" Naruto asks._

"_**Well I kind of went crazy and destroyed a good part of the village and killed a whole bunch of people"**__ the voice says._

"_Why would you go crazy and kill a bunch of people and almost destroy the village" Naruto asks._

"_**It because your village killed him my mate and turn love" **__a figure appears right behind the bars of a four year old girl with red hair red eyes and nine tails behind her._

"_**This is my human form" **__Kyuubi says._

"_You're a girl! And how do you know it was this village that killed your mate" Naruto says._

"_**What's wrong with me being a girl you have a problem with it? And the reason is I came home one day to find my mate dead and a bunch of dead ninja with leaf headbands of next to him." **__Kyuubi says._

"_No problems with you being a girl I was just surprised. So why didn't you turn into your human form and talk to the Hokage to ask about it" Naruto asks._

"_**I would have but right before I got to the village this person with red eyes the these black swirls in them appeared when he looked at my I went into a rage for some reason all I could think about was destroying the village that killed my mate"**__ Kyuubi replies._

"_So it wasn't really you attacking the village you were under some sort of spell" Naruto says._

"_**Even so I still attacked the village and made you endure four years of pain can you ever forgive me" **__Kyuubi says._

"_Of course I forgive you Kyuubi-Nee-Chan" Naruto says._

"_**Thank you and why did you call me Kyuubi-Nee-Chan?"**__ Kyuubi asks._

"_Well you look like you're my age and I don't have any friends to you can be my sister" Naruto says happily._

"_**Well even though I am a couple thousand years older then you it can hurt and my real name is Kara" **__Kyuubi says._

"_Ok Kara-Nee-Chan" Naruto says._

**Flashback End.**

"And that's what happened that night" Naruto finishes.

"That explains a lot but not how you ended up with Tsunade" the Third says.

"I would be better to explain that one" Tsunade says.

**Flashback Start. Eight years ago A few miles outside the leaf village. Tsunade age 43, Shizune age 28, Ken age 8.**

_We were walking down the road talking when suddenly a body appears and falls to the side of the road._

"_Shizune you and Ken stay back I will go see what it is" Tsunade says._

"_Ok Lady Tsunade come on Ken over here with me" Shizune says backing up._

_About fifteen seconds later Tsunade says "It's ok it look like a four year old and he's hurt I need your help Shizune"_

"_Alright I'm coming come on Ken stay right next to me" Shizune says hurrying over._

_When she gets there the sight is not a pretty one the boy looks to have lots of cuts and even has a few knives still embedded in his body._

"_My god who would do something to a kid" Shizune says._

"_I don't know but he needs help" Tsunade says starting to heal his wounds._

"_The closest village is the leaf you don't think they did this to him Shizune asks._

"_I don't know but I wouldn't put it past them and what the some of his wounds are healing themselves I wonder if he has some sort of bloodline" Tsunade says._

_The boy then slowly opens his eyes looks at Tsunade and manages to say "mom" before falling back to sleep._

"_Did he just call you mom Lady Tsunade" Shizune asks._

"_Mom huh I have been missing something in my life since Shizune had Ken she's been so happy maybe that's what I have been missing" Tsunade thinks while still looking at the boy sleeping._

**Flashback End.**

"And that's how I first met my little Naruto-kun" Tsunade finishes.

"Well now that's all that's out of the way why did you come back to the village" the Third asks.

"Well first off Naruto here wanted to see you again and he also wants to become a ninja. We also need to have Ken and Haku become ninja too" Tsunade says.

"Well that won't be much of a problem here are three headbands for them" the Third says handing the headbands to the children.

"Yay I'm finally a ninja look mom" Naruto says happily

"Yes that's great Naruto-kun" Tsunade answers smiling.

"Oh before I forget the Chuunin Exams are coming up in about a week did you want the three of them to take it?" the Third asks.

"I don't know if Naruto is ready for it and Ken and Haku both have the skills of a high Chuunin if not a Jounin already" Tsunade says.

"Mom I want to take the exams and when we get to the knock out part Ken and Haku can just quit. Can we please mom" Naruto pleads.

"Ok I guess with Ken and Haku there you should be safe but if you come up against someone in the knockout rounds that you can't handle I want you to quit ok?" Tsunade says.

"Ok mom I will" Naruto says happily.

"Well I guess me and you are taking the Chuunin Exams too for not Haku-Chan" Ken says.

"I guess so" Haku answers.

* * *

That's the end of the Second Chapter. I would love to find out what you think about the storyline. Reviews are all welcome.

**The Poll for who will be with Naruto will be on my profile.**

**Current Count from Both Reviews and the Poll is **

**Ino - 0**

**Yugito will be 13 if she wins the poll. - 2**

**Shion – 2 **

**Temari – 0**

Poll will run though Chapter 3.

**Please Only vote with a review or at the poll so I can keep the count right. Thank you.**

**Next time Chapter 3: Settling In.**


End file.
